


I Write the Songs

by SmoothRayne



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoothRayne/pseuds/SmoothRayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of songfics spanning Jane & Maura's life together.</p><p>Title borrowed from Mr. Barry Manilow....Love ya Barry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Song - Alone by Heart
> 
> Chapter Summery - Maura worries about Jane...what else is new?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_I hear the ticking of the clock_ **

**_I’m lying here the room’s pitch dark_ **

 

Lying in her bed, everything is dark and still. Maura wraps her arms around her knees and curls herself into a ball. The house was eerily quiet, except for the ticking of the clock in the hall, which seems to echo in the stillness.

 

 

**_I wonder where you are tonight_ **

**_No answer on the telephone_ **

 

She picks up her phone, just to see if she missed any alerts. Nothing. She has sent multiple messages and called a few times, only to get Jane’s voicemail. But really, she should have expected that. After all Jane was on a stakeout, she couldn’t very well have her phone on when she was trying to be covert. Maura sighs, ‘ _I hope you’re ok Jane._ ’ she thinks.

 

 

**_And the night goes by so very slow_ **

**_Oh I hope that it won’t end though_ **

 

The night has been passing unbearably slow since her and Jane’s weekly movie night had to be canceled for the stakeout. Maura knew though, that Jane being a detective, these unavoidable situations would come up from time to time. The change of plans did give Maura an opportunity, an opportunity to gather herself and get control over her feelings. This was due to the fact that, the seemingly put together Dr. Maura Isles; was head-over-heels, crazy in love with her best friend. And being in love with your best friend, who you see almost every day, takes a toll on your emotions. Maura was grateful for this chance to recharge herself, both physically and mentally.

 

 

**_Alone_ **

 

Maura wakes with a start and squints in the bright morning light that is shining in her eyes. She retrieves her phone from the nightstand and checks to see if she has any missed calls or unread text messages. Nothing. ‘ _Oh Jane, what’s taking so long?_ ’ she thinks. The old adage No News Is Good News comes to mind, but where Jane Rizzoli is concerned, no news could be a very bad thing.

 

 

**_Till now I always got by on my own_ **

_**I never really cared until I met you** _

 

About an hour later, Maura is staring at the blank TV, sipping her coffee. Still no word from Jane. Jane. Ever since she met that cool, confident, sexy, infuriating woman, she has changed. Before Jane, of course Maura was happy, but she had never needed anyone to make her happy. She would spend lovely evenings at home alone with Bass and be perfectly content. Now, now she would fidget (and she never used to fidget), when she was alone. She craved the loudness that was Jane. Before Jane, Maura was an outsider looking in. But Jane had changed all that too. Jane grabbed Maura’s hand and dragged her into the action, sometimes against her will! Maura wouldn’t change a thing though. Jane had made her a better person, made her feel like she belonged.

 

 

**_And now it chills me to the bone_ **

 

\As she finishes her now lukewarm coffee, her stomach turns. For some reason she feels as though Jane is in trouble. She stares at her phone and wills it to ring, but it remains silent.

 

 

**_How do I get you alone_ **

**_How do I get you alone_ **

 

After a few minutes of trying to will her phone to ring, she rolls her eyes. “This is ridiculous.” she mutters and picks up her phone, dialing Jane. Maura’s face falls when the prerecorded voicemail message starts. She ends the call and dials Sergeant Vince Korsak. She jumps a little when he answers. “Sergeant, do you happen to know if the stakeout is over?” she asks.

“ _Hey Doc, I have something to tell you, but I would feel more comfortable doing it in person. Would you please come down to the station?_ ” he asks tentatively.

“Vince, I need to know! Where is Jane?” Maura demanded.

Over the phone there is a sigh, “ _Alright,_ ” he begins, “ _During the stakeout we saw the suspect enter the building. We followed him in, but lost track of him. After splitting up, there were shots and the sound of a scuffle. Then we heard screeching tires. By the time me and Frost got outside the suspect was gone and we couldn’t find Janie._ ” he explains.

“I’m coming to the station.” she replies shakily, and hangs up the phone.

 

 

**_You don’t know how long I have wanted_ **

_**To touch your lips and hold you tight, oh** _

 

Maura rushes to get ready. She throws on one of Jane’s old BPD t-shirts and a pair of yoga pants. In the bathroom she washes her face and brushes her teeth. She stares into the mirror at her reflection, ‘ _When did I fall for Jane?_ ’ she thinks. She shakes her head and smiles, “It was the first time I saw her.” she replies to her thoughts out loud. Now the only thing she wanted to do was hold Jane and kiss her senseless.

 

 

**_You don’t know how long I have waited_ **

**_and I was going to tell you tonight_ **

 

The last few weeks replay in her mind as she finishes getting ready. The touches, the looks. Last night was going to be the night she told Jane how she felt about her. She was going to confess her love, even if it meant the end of a wonderful friendship. Maura just couldn’t keep these feelings to herself anymore, she couldn’t. It was breaking her heart being close to the object of her affection, not being able to show her love.

 

 

**_But the secret is still my own_ **

**_and my love for you is still unknown_ **

 

She grabs her keys and gets into her Prius. She weaves through traffic trying to get to the station as quick as she can, but it seems as though she hits every red light, frustrating her even more. Maura taps her fingers nervously on the steering wheel as she sits behind another motorist, at yet another red light. The light turns green and the other driver doesn’t move. Maura lays on the horn and shouts, “ **Move your damn car!** ” Her hand flies to her mouth, how could she lose her composure like that? Maura pulls into an empty parking lot and lowers her head into her hands and cries.

 

 

  ** _Alone_ **

 

When she arrives at the station, the place was alive with activity. As Maura enters the homicide bullpen, she hears Korsak say, “Keep searching Frost! Find Jane!” As he slams down the receiver he nods at Maura, a thin smile on his face. She returns the nod as she sits in the chair at Jane’s desk. Minutes go by as they wait for word. To Maura, the clock on the wall seems to stand still and be the loudest thing in the room. **TICK, TICK.** She’s never felt so alone in a room of people before now. The tears start to form as the phone rings, Korsak snatches up the phone.

After a few uh-huhs, he hangs up and looks at her. “They found Janie!” he says, a smile crossing his face. “She has a broken arm and a mild concussion, but she’s ok. Frost is taking her to the hospital now.”

Maura breathes a sigh of relief as she grabs her purse. She smiles at Korsak as she rushes out in a hurry.

 

 

**_Till now I always got by on my own_ **

_**I never really cared until I met you** _

 

The elevator opens letting Maura off in the lobby. She is searching her purse for her keys and runs into someone. “Oh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t see you.”

“Oh it ain’t no thang, Dr. Sugar. You can bump into me _anytime_.” He smiles.

Maura looks up and smiles a bit, “Oh Rondo, it’s nice to see you. I’d stay and chat but I’m in a hurry.”

“Right, right. You know where I can find Vanilla at?” he asks.

Maura’s lower lip quivers, she tries to retain her composure, “Unfortunately, Jane is in the hospital right now. She was injured while on a stakeout. That’s where I’m headed.” she explains.

“Don’t let me keep ya then, go get ya girl.” Rondo says with a grin.

Maura says goodbye to Rondo and heads to the hospital. The drive there was uneventful, but she couldn’t get Rondo’s words out of her head. ‘ _Go get ya girl_ ’, was Jane, **_her_** girl? Maura knew that there was never anyone in her life she has loved more than she’s loved Jane. She had never thought she would need someone to just be there before, but Jane had turned out to be Maura’s focal point, the center of her world. It was frightening, but it was also exhilarating.

 

 

**_And now it chills me to the bone_ **

 

Pulling into the hospital parking lot, Maura got anxious once again. She was thinking of all the trouble Jane had been in. From being kidnapped to Hoyt to this recent trauma. She thinks of all the times Jane has been extremely lucky, she also couldn’t help but think that one of these days, Jane’s luck might run out.

 

 

**_How do I get you alone_ **

**_How do I get you alone_ **

**_How do I get you alone_ **

**_How do I get you alone_ **

 

Maura walks through the Emergency Room doors and sees Frost holding Jane up. She covers her mouth with her hand and gasps. Jane looks quite beat up, her right arm in a cast and a bandage on her head, but she’s alive. Maura starts moving towards the duo but as soon as Jane starts talking she stops.

“Frost, where’s Maura? I need my Maura.” she mutters, voice thick due to the pain medication.

She smiles and walks up to Jane. “I’m here Jane. Let’s go home.” she says, her voice low and sweet.

Jane looks up and she smiles a groggy, lopsided smile. “You look so pretty.” Her eyes travel lower. “Oh my God! You’re wearing my shirt!” she exclaims with a giggle. “I’ve been looking everywhere for that one! It’s ok though, it suits you.”

Maura takes Jane from Frost, holding her up, and starts walking out of the hospital. She smiles sweetly at Jane and whispers, “Come on sweetie, let’s get you home. Where we can be alone.”

 

 

**_Alone_ **

**_Alone_ **


	2. The Way You Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of songfics spanning Jane & Maura's life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song - The Way You Do by Devil Doll
> 
> Chapter Summery - Maura is away at a conference...Jane sends a little gift.
> 
> This chapter is rated M...so if that's not your thing...just wait until the next chapter...
> 
> kthnxbi

 

 

 

 

** _One Year Ago_ **

 

_Maura leads Jane into her house, slowly, because she is still a bit groggy from the medication she received at the hospital. She sets Jane’s pain medication on the island in the kitchen and brings Jane over to the couch and eases her onto it. They sit and watch tv for a bit, Maura is unusually quiet and fidgety, when Jane turns and looks at Maura._

 

_“Hey Maur?” She starts. “What’s up with you?”  she finishes._

 

_“Jane, I, I have something to tell you, and I’m afraid. I’m afraid that when I tell you, you will not want to be my friend, and I don’t think I could live with that Jane, I really don’t.” Maura explains._

 

_“Whatever it is Maura, I promise you, nothing will ever make me stop being your friend!” Jane states emphatically, as she puts her good hand over Maura’s._

 

_Maura takes a deep breath and looks Jane in the eyes. “Jane, I, I’ve had feelings for you for a long time. Not just friend feelings, or even best friend feelings,” She lowers her head and whispers, “They are; deep down in my toes, heart fluttering, can’t sleep, can’t breathe, so deep in love with you I can’t think, feelings.” Maura sits quietly for a moment then timidly looks at Jane._

 

_Jane sits staring at Maura, quiet for a moment. Maura is about to back away when she sees a tear escape Jane’s eye. Maura reaches up and wipes away the lone tear. “I thought I was the only one that felt that way.” Jane says, her voice thick and low. She leans towards Maura and gives her a soft Eskimo kiss._

 

_“If I had known you felt that way, I would have done this sooner.” she says. Jane closes the small distance, her lips rest gently on Maura’s. The kiss is slow and sweet as they take their time, savoring their first kiss._

 

** _Present Day_ **

 

The conference was almost over, only three more days to go. This has turned out to be the longest week Maura has ever experienced, mostly because she has to be away from Jane for seven whole days. As she steps out of the shower, she hears the Skype ringtone play from her laptop. She quickly puts on her robe and heads to the table and answers the call. She smiles as she sees Jane’s name and accepts. Her smile falters a little when she sees that the call is just audio and not webcam.

 

“Hello Jane. Are you all right? Why aren’t you on cam?” She asks, her voice getting a bit flirty when asking the last question.

 

On the other end Jane smiles, “Sweetie, I caught a case. It’s going to be a long night and I just wanted to call and tell you I love you and to send you a file.”

 

“A file? Something to do with the case?” Maura wonders. “I can’t really help you from here Jane.”

 

Chuckling, Jane responds, “No sweetie, nothing to do with the case. Watch it when I hang up. Ok? I’m sending it now.”

 

“Ok,” Maura says, “what is it?” she questions.

 

“Just watch it Maur.” Jane says. “Ok, there, all sent. I have to go. Have a good night, ok babe? Love you bunches.”

 

“Love you lots.” Maura answers back as the call ends.

 

Maura double-clicks the file and what she sees makes her eyes go wide. Jane was on her screen, standing there in an almost see-through white button down shirt and a pair of black lace boy shorts. Jane looks right at the camera and in a low and sensual voice, says, “Hello Maura, I have a present for you.” She smirks, “I’m going to dance for you.”

 

The music starts...

 

 

 

**No one makes me feel the way you do**

**No one lays me down the way you do**

 

The music starts off slow. The beat is slow and sensual. Maura gets comfortable on the bed as she watches Jane begin to sway. Jane runs her fingers over the skin that is showing on her chest as she licks her lips. She slowly turns away from the camera, her hands sliding down her sides, lightly pulling at the sheer fabric, making it tight across her ass.

 

 

 

**I got a bit more curl in my hair when you get through**

**And the way you keep your eyes on mine until we're through.**

 

She brings her hands back up her sides, the fabric raises up a little showing just a small bit of black lace and generous swell of ass. Jane’s fingers dig into her hair and she rolls her hips as she looks back at the camera. She puckers her lips and blows a kiss. Maura giggles at Jane’s antics and squeezes her knees together a bit.

 

 

 

**I said no one makes me feel the way you do**

**Just name the time and place and I'll meet you**

**I can't get that kind of loving where I'm from**

**Cause this is how with you my bell was rung.**

 

As Maura watches Jane sway her hips, her fingers play with the collar of her robe. She stares intently at the screen as Jane slowly bends over and runs her fingertips from her ankles, up her legs as her fingertips trail their way to her lace covered glutes. Maura is breathing heavy and gasps when during her dance Jane looks at the screen, smirks and slaps her left ass cheek, then gives it a playful squeeze.

 

 

**I said come on baby and show me how it's done**

**Say my name and tell me I'm the one**

**And since your loving I ain't been the same**

**Make me want to wear a ring and forget my name**

 

Jane goes into a full Rizzoli swagger as she heads away from the camera and grabs a chair and straddles it. As Jane is grinding her hips in a slow erotic circle, with her hand creeping across her stomach, Maura is slowly undoing the knot on robe, trying to cool herself down.

 

The scene unexpectedly changes and Maura gets a bit of a shock when she sees a pole in the middle of the screen. As the guitar plays, Jane walks into frame and grabs the pole. Maura leans forward, her robe falls open at the chest, exposing her heaving bosom. She stares, with her mouth hanging open, as Jane expertly climbs the pole, wraps her legs around it and hangs backwards.

 

 

**I can't keep my mind away from you**

**No matter what I do, I think of you**

 

While hanging backwards, Jane grips the pole and flips herself slowly so she is standing back on the floor. She grabs the pole and twirls around it slowly. Maura watches as Jane stops, facing the camera, and drops her booty to the floor. She sucks on her bottom lip as she watches Jane pull herself up the pole, hand over hand, eyes never wavering from the camera.

 

 

**And when I look at your picture I start to sweat**

**And when you touch me, baby, I get so wet.**

 

Jane steps in front of the pole and leans her back against it. Her eyes bore into the camera lens as her hands travel from her neck and down her chest, her fingers playfully dipping under the collar, against her skin. She slides her fingers into the spaces between buttons and grips the shirt with both hands and rips the delicate garment open, causing buttons to pop off in multiple directions. Jane palms her exposed breasts lightly, then slowly moves her hands down her torso, her thumbs grazing her erect nipples. Her fingers trace lines over her toned and tanned stomach. When she reaches the lace barrier, she grins slyly and slips her fingers under the fabric.

 

Maura’s eyes are transfixed on the screen as she watches Jane start to masterbate. Many thoughts go through her head,

 

 

_‘Where did Jane learn to pole dance?’_

_‘I wonder how wet she is.’_

_‘I hope she found all the buttons to that shirt, it looks good on her.’_

_‘Oh geez, it’s hot in here.’_

 

 

**I need a little bit of sugar in my bowl**

 

Maura moves the laptop to the side so she has a bit more room, quickly removes her robe and slowly runs her fingers across her clit, matching the rhythm Jane was setting. Up against the pole, Jane slowly moves her hips from side to side with the music. Her fingers keeping time with the music, making tight circles on the sensitive bundle of nerves.

 

 

 

**And when you dip your spoon it just feels so**

 

Maura is breathing heavy and her thighs are shaking with pleasure, as she watches Jane touch herself on the screen. Her breath catches when she hears Jane moan and breathily say, “God Maura, I love it when your tongue slides across my clit.” Maura groans and plunges her fingers as deep as she can inside herself, massaging the slick walls of her pussy.

 

 

**You've got this way of bringing out my best.**

**Baby let's get dressed up and make a mess.**

 

Jane starts to move her hand faster and her breath comes in quick puffs as she moans. She starts to whisper Maura’s name over and over volume increasing with each repetition. Maura is rubbing herself with urgency, panting Jane’s name. Jane screams out Maura’s name and slides down the pole and sits slumped over, chest heaving. Maura climaxes at the same time, whimpering Jane’s name into her shoulder.

 

 

**All this and more I'd do for you,**

**I'd jump right on a plane just to see you,**

**My legs are crossed until we meet again,**

 

Jane takes a deep breath and giggles a little. The camera switches back to the the chair, which Jane pulls a bit closer and sits down on. She stares at the camera for a moment, then grins, “I hope you enjoyed the show sweetie.” she says, her voice low and sweet. “I can’t wait to do that for you in person.” Jane holds the sides of her shirt closed and crosses her legs, winking at the camera, as the video ends.

 

 

**You're my lover, don't want another,**

**You're my hero, my best friend.**

 

Maura smiles sweetly at the dark laptop screen, “I can’t wait either my love, I can’t wait either.” She whispers, as she kisses her fingers and touches the screen.

 

 

**I said come on baby and show me how it's done**

**Say my name and tell me I'm the one**

**And since your loving I ain't been the same**

**Make me want to wear a ring and forget my name**

 

Maura sighs as she lays back on the bed. Watching the video and having an orgasm was nice but nothing could compare to having Jane physically in her arms. She picked up the laptop to watch the dancing portion again, for the simple fact she had never seen Jane move her body like that, and it was fascinating.

 

Just before she hit play, there was a knock on the door. She sits up and calls out, “Who is it?” in a cautious tone.

 

“Delivery for Maura Isles.” the voice says.

 

Maura sighs, shutting the laptop and setting it on the bed, “One moment.” she says, as she puts on her robe, cinching the knot around her waist.

 

She strides over to the door and glances through the peephole. There is a large bouquet of flowers in the way, blocking the face of the delivery person. But being the trusting person she is, she opens the door.

 

Maura opens the door and gasps in delight. The delivery person had lowered the flowers enough to expose their face, revealing them to be none other than Jane Rizzoli.

  
Jane hands the flowers to Maura and flashes her famous Rizzoli smirk and asks in a husky voice, “Can I come in?”


	3. I Swear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane wants to ask Maura a question...can you guess what it is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song - I Swear by All 4 One

Five months had gone by, five months of pure bliss. Picnics in the park, romantic dinners, both at home and out on the town, and just general couples cuteness. It seemed that Jane had a permanent smile on her face, except when she was chasing down a criminal, but even then she had a happy glow to her. Likewise, Maura was all smiles and she was even making jokes others could understand.

****

But, the last week or so, Jane had been in deep thought. She was having trouble figuring out how to ask her girlfriend a very important question. She had dismissed the overtly romantic scenarios right off the bat, that just wasn’t how she did things. Jane was simple, Jane was sweet, (even if it was only Maura that got to see that side of her). She was in a pickle...she needed a way to propose, that was...Jane.

****

She huffs as she sits on the couch, flipping through the music channels. She was going to try to lose herself in some music and forget the looming problem of proposal worries for awhile. She stops on the **90’s Hits** channel just as a song starts.

****

Jane snickers, “I remember this song.” she says. She sits and listens to the words for a moment, a smile slowly forming on her lips. “It’s perfect!”

****

* * *

****

That Sunday evening, after everyone had left and Jane and Maura were cleaning up the last bit of dishes from the weekly family dinner, Jane takes a deep breath and dries her hands.

****

“Sweetie,” she started. “You finish the dishes, I’ll be right back.” She says as she tosses the dish towel on the counter. Jane goes into the bedroom to get her ipod and a few other items. As she returns, Maura is just finishing up and drying her hands.

****

Jane walks up behind Maura and wraps her arms around her waist.

****

“Mmm,” She moans. “What’s gotten into you?” she smiles, as she leans into Jane.

****

Jane leans close, her lips tickling Maura’s ear, “Come with me.” she whispers.

****

Maura giggles as Jane’s breath tickles her neck, “Always.” she replies.

****

Jane takes Maura by the hand and leads her into the living room. “Stand right there.” She says in a low voice.

****

“Jane? What’s going on?” Maura asks. She’s not worried, just curious.

****

Jane walks over to the stereo system and hooks her ipod into it. “I want to dance, Maura.” she explains.

****

Maura smiles coyly,  “You’re going to dance for me again?” she asks, voice becoming thick with desire.

****

Jane chuckles and she shakes her head, “No babe, we are going to dance. As in me...and you...together.” She points at both of them for reference.

****

“Oh Jane, I don’t think I can dance like that…” Maura starts.

****

“A slow dance Maura.” Jane says as she takes Maura in her arms. She reaches into her pocket and takes out the remote and hits play. “Listen to the words, Sweetie.”

****

Jane pulls Maura close and starts swaying to the music. She rests her hands on Maura’s hips and looks into her eyes. Maura slowly raises her arms and drapes them around Jane’s shoulders, blushing lightly.

****

_**I swear** _

_**by the moon and the stars in the skies** _

_**and I swear** _

_**like the shadow that's by your side** _

__

_**I see the questions in your eyes** _

_**I know what's weighing on your mind** _

_**you can be sure I know my part** _

__

_**'cause I’ll stand beside you through the years** _

_**you'll only cry those happy tears** _

_**and though I make mistakes** _

_**I'll never break your heart** _

__

As they dance slowly to the music, bodies pressed against each other, Jane softly sings along. Maura rests her forehead against Jane’s.

****

_**and I swear** _

_**by the moon and the stars in the skies** _

_**I'll be there** _

__

_**I swear** _

_**like the shadow that's by your side** _

_**I'll be there** _

__

_**for better or worse** _

_**till death do us part** _

_**I'll love you with every beat of my heart** _

_**and I swear** _

__

Jane pushes Maura away a little, she takes hold of Maura’s hands in hers, still swaying with the music. A look of pure love and adoration on her face. Maura stares at Jane with tears in her eyes, she has never seen Jane so sweet.

****

_**I'll give you everything I can** _

_**I'll build your dreams with these two hands** _

_**we'll hang some memories on the walls** _

__

_**and when (and when)** _

_**just the two of us are there** _

_**you won't have to ask if I still care** _

_**'cause as the time turns the page** _

_**my love won't ever age at all** _

__

_**and I swear (I swear)** _

_**by the moon and the stars in the skies** _

_**I'll be there (I'll be there)** _

__

_**I swear (and I swear)** _

_**like the shadow that's by your side** _

_**I'll be there (I'll be there)** _

__

_**for better or worse** _

_**till death do us part** _

_**I'll love you with every beat of my heart** _

_**and I swear** _

__

_**and I swear (I swear)** _

_**by the moon and the stars in the sky** _

_**I'll be there (I'll be there)** _

__

_**I swear (and I swear)** _

_**like the shadow that's by your side** _

_**I'll be there (I'll be there)** _

__

_**for better or worse (better or worse)** _

_**till death do us part** _

_**I'll love you with every single beat of my heart** _

__

_**I swear** _

_**I swear** _

_**I swear** _

__

Maura leans in and kisses Jane softly, “Jane…” she starts.

****

“Shh.” Jane interrupts. “I’m not done yet.” she says.

****

Getting down on one knee, she removes the simple engagement ring she had stashed in her pocket. Jane takes Maura’s hand, “Maura,” she says thickly, she coughs to try to gain composure. “Maura, I know I’m not the easiest person to deal with...but you seem to know exactly what to say to calm me down when I’m upset...one look from you can turn me from Detective Badass, to a lovesick fool. I never thought I would find someone that would accept me for who I am, scars and all...but you do...you took this broken shell and patched it back up. Maura, I love you...so very, very much. Will you marry me?” She asks, voice shaky.

****

Maura drops to her knees, tears streaming down her face. “Jane,” she chokes out through the tears, as she lays a hand on Jane’s cheek. “My sweet, sweet, Jane. Nothing, would make me happier than to marry you.” She whispers.

****

Slipping the ring onto Maura’s finger, Jane leans in and kisses Maura softly. “I mean it...I do love you...you are my happy ending Maur.”

**  
**“I love you too Jane.” she replies with a teary smile.

**Author's Note:**

> A special thank you to rizzlesissecretelycanon from tumblr for the suggestion for Rondos nickname for Maura!


End file.
